Hayato
'''Hayato' (ツクヨミ, Tsukuyomi) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. An orphan from the Wind Tribe who was raised by their chief Fuga, Hayato is recognised as a magical prodigy. If he achieves an S support, Hayato will bear a daughter named Rhajat with his spouse. Hayato is voiced by VALSHE in the Japanese version and by Benjamin Diskin in the English version. Profile Hayato was born into the Wind Tribe but was orphaned when his parents passed away during his childhood. Out of respect to the memory of Hayato's parents, Fuga thereafter decided to adopt him and raise him as his own child. Birthright Hayato makes his first appearance following the end of Chapter 8, where he is introduced to the Avatar's army after they successfully overcome Fuga's challenge in the Wind Tribe Village. Fuga urges the Avatar to recruit Hayato into their ranks, describing him as a skilled Diviner who is in need of real-world experience. Although initially hesitant due to mistaking Hayato for an ordinary child, the Avatar is later convinced otherwise by Fuga's persuasions. Before Hayato departs with the Avatar, Fuga urges the Avatar to take good care of him, prompting him to, in a fit of annoyance, remind him that he is no longer a child. Hayato subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Hayato makes his only appearance in Chapter 22, where he presents himself as one of the foes that the Avatar's army will come to face in Fuga's friendly challenge. Although initially pompous and overconfident in his capabilities, Hayato is, alongside the rest of his allies, defeated by the Avatar's army. Shortly before Fuga permits the Avatar's army to depart from the village, Hayato issues forth a challenge to the Avatar in hopes of eventually having a rematch with them. Revelation Hayato makes his first appearance in Chapter 9, where he is one of the foes faced by the Avatar's army during Fuga's challenge in the Wind Tribe Village. Despite the effort staged by Hayato and his allies, they are eventually defeated, and the Wind Tribe is thereafter convinced of the sincerity of the Avatar's intentions. Fuga then offers to provide aid to the Avatar's army, only for Hayato to step forward of his own accord to volunteer himself. Hayato subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Paralogue In Paralogue 14, Hayato, accompanied by Subaki enters a cemetery in the Deeprealms to reunite with his daughter Rhajat. Sensing something is amiss due to the dark, forbidding appearance of the surroundings, Hayato hurries to where Rhajat is located. Upon entry into Rhajat's home grounds, Hayato and Subaki are greeted by the sight of hordes of Faceless spawning from a number of bogs. Hayato then reveals Rhajat's strange fascination with the dark arts, deriving amusement from dabbling with them. Although initially unconvinced by this revelation, Subaki quickly changes his mind when he hears Rhajat cackling in pride and referring to the Faceless as her children. Hayato thereafter leads the Avatar's army into battle to purge the land of the Faceless spawned by his daughter. Following the conclusion of the battle, Hayato chastises Rhajat for her recklessness before insisting on taking charge of her magical education by compelling her to accompany him out of the Deeprealms and join the Avatar's army. Personality Owing to him being recognised as the most powerful Diviner in the Wind Tribe, Hayato thus desperately seeks to live up to his title, adopting a stiff, formal style of speech and attempting to conceal what he considers childish. As a result of this, he often comes across as being rather condescending and rude in his treatment of others, a fact that is reflected throughout a good number of supports that he shares with other characters. Hayato's snobbish attitude is, however, a mask for the child that continues to live within him, one that he accidentally makes known to the world from time to time. It is through the emergence of these childish tendencies that more dimensions to his personality can be observed. For one, Hayato possesses an innate curiosity about the world around him, easily fascinated by things that are unfamiliar to him. His supports with Azura best exemplify this, where he, in a fit of excitement, informs her of his admiration for the vastness of the world outside of the Wind Tribe. He is also known to possess a sweet tooth, one that he deems to be disgraceful; through his supports with Sakura, he initially refuses her offer to share her mochi with him, only to later accept it under the pretext that he is helping her to finish them. Hayato has also been revealed to be an insecure person, possessing quite a few phobias that include the dark and the supernatural, one that are known to reduce him to tears due to him not being able to maintain a stable frame of mind when confronted with both. His supports with Azama is an example of this fact, where a tale that Azama shares of a ghost living in a closet is perceived to be terrifying enough to cause Hayato to break out into a peal of uncontrollable sobs. Hayato also detests appearing weak in front of others and failing to achieve success in his spellcasting. Hayato is said to be the one who drinks the most milk in the army. His birthday is September 19. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds= Tome - D |Item= Ox Spirit }} |-|Revelation Chapter 9 - Exile= Tome - D |Item= Rat Spirit }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 20 - Winds of Change |-|Normal= Tome - B Staff - C |Item= Horse Spirit Rabbit Spirit Wane Festal }} |-|Hard= Tome - B Staff - C |Item= Horse Spirit Rabbit Spirit Wane Festal }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - A Staff - B |Item= Horse Spirit Rabbit Spirit Hexing Rod Wane Festal }} Revelation Chapter 9 - Wanderer |-|Normal= Tome - D |Item= Rat Spirit }} |-|Hard= Tome - C |Item= Ox Spirit }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - D |Item= Ox Spirit }} Xenologue 20 - Heirs of Fate 6: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Tome - A Staff - E |Item= Rabbit Spirit }} |-|Lunatic= Tome - A Staff - E |Item= Rabbit Spirit }} Growth Rates Class: |50% |35% |55% |40% |60% |65% |40% |30% |} |50% |30% |60% |40% |60% |60% |40% |35% |} |70% |40% |50% |40% |55% |75% |45% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +1 | -1 | +2 | +1 | -1 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Azura * Felicia * Mozu Hoshido * Hinoka * Sakura * Kagero * Setsuna * Oboro * Hana * Rinkah * Orochi Nohr (Revelation) * Effie * Nyx Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Azama * Kaden * Fuga (Revelation) * Benny (Revelation) * Rhajat * Shigure (if Hayato is his father) * Kana (if Hayato is his father) Overview Base Class Set Hayato is the second Diviner recruited in both Birthright and Revelation. Hayato is a rather balanced unit stat-wise; possessing moderate Magic and Skill, he is also blessed with solid HP, Speed and Defense. He is also fairly proficient in terms of Strength, a fact that does not restrict him from performing well in physical-oriented classes when reclassed. Hayato's personal skill Pride increases his damage by 4 if his current level is lower than or equal to his opponents, giving him some additional potency during his initial training. The skill will lose its potency as the player progresses through the game, as, unlike player units, enemies cap off their levels at 20, meaning that if using Eternal Seals, Hayato completely removes the usefulness of his skill, save for My Castle battles. Hayato's base class as a Diviner provides him with Magic +2, a skill that gives him a small boost to his attack power, and Future Sight, a skill that advances his experience gains. As an Onmyoji, Hayato will focus on capitalising on his Magic, sacrificing some Strength and Luck in order to improve his Magic and Resistance. Rally Magic is one of the skills that he stands to learn, and will prove useful to any other magic-wielding units by boosting the power of their attacks. Tomefaire is the other skill that is learnt, and which will complement Hayato's natural proficiency in Tomes and Scrolls by increasing his damage output when he has them equipped. Hayato also gains the ability to use Staves and Rods, allowing him to play a support role alongside an offensive one. As a Basara, Hayato's oddly decent Strength growth is brought to light as he gains the ability to arm Lances and Naginata. To compensate for the rise in HP Strength and Luck that he gains in this class, Hayato sacrifices small portions of Magic, Speed and Resistance. However, it can become quite difficult for Hayato to defeat enemies with Lances and Naginata if they are not weakened, as many enemies in Birthright either wield Axes and Clubs or are sturdy enough to withstand physical attacks channelled through his moderate Strength. This is not too much the case in Revelation with the wider spread of enemy variety, although given Hayato's low base Strength, it may take quite a bit of effort on the player's part before he can effectively fell enemies with physical weapons. Rend Heaven is one of the skills that Hayato stands to learn, and is a powerful offensive skill that adds either half of the enemy's Strength or Magic stat to Hayato's own depending on the offensive nature of the weapon he is using, amplifying the strength of his blows. Quixotic is the other skill learnt, and is one that is considered to be a double-edged sword due to it boosting the skill activation and hit rates of not just Hayato, but also his foes, by 15% and 30% respectively. This skill may have some use to Hayato thanks to his average Skill, but he will be presented with much risk when facing against enemies with offensive skills. Secondary Class Set Hayato's secondary class is the Oni Savage, entailing the Oni Chieftain and Blacksmith promotions. Thanks to his semi-good Strength growth, Hayato can be safely reclassed into any of these classes, although he will inevitably have a shaky start due to the E rank in Axe mastery he will be locked to when first reclassed. Oddly enough, Hayato actually rivals Rinkah, the only character in the game who starts out as an Oni Savage; compared to her, Hayato actually possesses more HP, Strength, Magic and Luck, alongside tying with her in Speed and Resistance. As an Oni Savage, Seal Resistance is one of the skills that Hayato learns, and can prove very useful to him if he is reverted to being an Onmyoji or Basara, lowering the Resistance of enemies he engages and thereafter allowing him to better damage them. As an Oni Chieftain, Hayato will excel in Magic due to his natural access to magic-based classes, but this is compensated for by his lower Defense. Given that Hayato's Skill growth rate as an Oni Chieftain sits at 30%, it is recommended that he bring over the Quixotic skill from the Basara class if he intends to remain as an Oni Cheftain or risk being unable to consistently activate his offensive skills. Death Blow is an extremely useful skill that he stands to learn in this class, as it increases his critical hit rate immensely when initiating combat. This fact is especially emphasised upon when Hayato is outfitted with high critical rate weapons like Mjölnir, Dragon Spirit or Malevolent Text, allowing him to quickly stack his ability to score critical hits. Counter is the other skill that he learns, and is particularly useful given that his low Defense, allowing him to punish physical-based enemies who try to attack him. As a Blacksmith, Hayato sacrifices his magical abilities for more utility. Salvage Blow is one of the skills learnt, and can be used to acquire Hoshidan iron weapons. Lancebreaker is a more useful skill that he can learn, allowing him to alleviate the threat that Lances and Naginata possess against the Tomes and Scrolls that he is naturally proficient in arming. Friendship Class Sets *'Azama:' Azama provides Hayato with the Monk class set, entailing the Great Master and Onmyoji promotions. Since he already has access to the Onmyoji class from his base class set, the only benefits Hayato stands to gain lie primarily in the Great Master class. While not nearly as strong as Azama is Strength-wise, his high Magic allows him to act as a much more prolific healer. If looking to make him offensively strong in this class, a Bolt Naginata is recommended for his usage to exploit his Magic. As a Monk, Hayato will learn Miracle and Rally Luck, the former of which is useful for counteracting his semi-low defensive growths, while the latter only sees use when he is planned to be a support unit. As a Great Master, Hayato can learn Renewal, a solid regeneration skill that will prevent his HP from depleting too rapidly on the battlefield. Countermagic is the other skill that he learns, and permits him to counter the attacks of magic users. *'Kaden:' Kaden offers Hayato the Apothecary class set, entailing the Merchant and Mechanist promotions. This class set, on the whole, lacks skills that improve Hayato's battle capabilities, completely ditching his Magic unless he is armed with magical weapons. All three classes offer utility skills with varying levels of usefulness. As an Apothecary, Hayato gains access to Potent Potion and Quick Salve, potion-based skills that boost potion effects and allow him to move again when consuming a potion respectively. As a Merchant, Hayato can learn Profiteer to acquire Gold Bars to either increase the player's gold hoard or for use in tandem with Spendthrift, a skill that consumes gold bars to increase damage output and reduce incoming damage. As a Mechanist, Hayato gains access to Golembane, a skill that is not too useful due to the lack of Stoneborn and puppet-based enemies appearing in the game. Replicate is the other skill that is learnt, allowing him to clone himself in order to operate in two different locations on a given battlefield at any one time. *'Benny:' Benny offers Hayato the Knight class set, entailing the General and Great Knight promotions. This class set is designed to bolster Hayato's defenses at the cost of dropping his Speed. As a Knight, Hayato can learn Natural Cover, a skill that lowers damage sustained when passing through terrain with special effects. As a General, Hayato can learn Wary Fighter, a skill that will prove detrimental to him due to it preventing him from utilising his high Speed to perform double attacks. Pavise, conversely, allows Hayato to halve damage sustained from most physical weapons when activated in battle, and is thus useful to offset his low Defense. As a Great Knight, Hayato can learn the offensive Luna skill, one that ignores half of the enemy's Defense, and which is useful for taking out foes who are Defense-oriented. Armored Blow is the other skill learnt, adds some security when initiating combat with an enemy by reducing the damage sustained. *'Fuga:' Fuga provides the Samurai class set, entailing the Swordmaster and Master of Arms promotions. This class set complements Hayato's stats very well, further enhancing his proficiency in Strength, Skill and Speed. Even if not planning on keeping him in this class set in the end, the skills that it provides are worth learning and retaining. Most notably, Vantage is the skill to acquire as quickly as possiblem as it allows Hayato to always take the lead in battle if his HP falls below 50%, even if the enemy initiates combat against him. This skill is particularly useful when Hayato is in his magic-based classes, as it allows him to safely retaliate against enemies trying to finish him off, killing them first before they can do so, regardless of the enemy's attacking range. The only truly useful skill that the Swordmaster class offers is Astra, an offensive skill that permits him to pile damage output and increase his chances of defeating foes. As a Master of Arms, Hayato can learn Seal Strength to lower the Strength of foes, allowing him to better fend against Strength-oriented foes without being faced with too much personal danger. Life and Death is the other skill that he can learn, although it is rather risky and can only be used effectively if Hayato attacks at a range with magic. Quotes Refer to Hayato/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Hayato - The Kid : After the war, Hayato traveled the world, performing daring stunts and displaying his incredible prowess with magic. Years later, he would return to the Wind Tribe and take over as its chief. ; Hayato and Felicia : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Hayato and Kagero : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Hayato and Nyx : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Hayato and Sakura : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underpriveleged, and the two worked happily together. ; Hayato and Setsuna : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Hayato and Mozu : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and humanitarian in her own right. Etymology Hayato (隼人) means Falcon Men and was the name of a clan in ancient Japan. The name likely alludes to him being in the Wind Tribe. Tsukuyomi can have multiple meanings; "Moon Reader", "Moon bow" or "Moonlit Night Viewing" depending on the characters used. It is also the Japanese god of the moon who was born from Izanagi along with his two siblings, Amaterasu and Susano'o, after washing his face after his trip to Yomi to rescue his wife Izanami. Tsukuyomi was born from Izanagi's right eye. Trivia * Hayato shares his English voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, with Jakob and Saizo. * His birthday is September 19. * In the english version, his ending is "Hayato - the Kid", but the Japanese name differs as it is noted he is an adult. * Hayato bears some similarities with Ricken from Awakening. Both try to act like grown-ups, despite their young age or appearance (Hayato actually being an adult), and are quite gifted in regards to wind magic as Hayato is from the Wind Tribe. Their blue clothing, hair colors, and support conversations with the Avatar are also very similar. * The female Avatar can be Hayato's adoptive stepmother if she marries Fuga. Subsequently, the resulting Kana will be Hayato's adoptive brother. * Hayato was voted the 25th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery File:Cipher Tsukuyomi.jpg|Hayato as a Diviner in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Hayato Cipher.png|Hayato as an Onmyoji in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Tsukuyomi confession.jpg|Hayato's confession scene. File:Tsukuyomi portrait.png|Hayato's portrait. File:Tsukuyomiavatar.png|Hayato's official Twitter icon. File:FE14 Diviner (Tsukuyomi).jpg|Hayato's battle model as a Diviner. File:FE14 Onmyoji (Tsukuyomi).jpg|Hayato's battle model as a Onmyoji. File:FE14 Basara (Tsukuyomi).jpg|Hayato's battle model as a Basara. File:FEF Tsukuyomi My Room Model.png|Hayato's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters